


Jestival

by kaikoanoa



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Ballads, Boys in Skirts, Coming of Age, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Partying, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoanoa/pseuds/kaikoanoa
Summary: Gunther finds himself as Jester’s plus one to an annual gathering of fools.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Jestival

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the lovely discord server for their help :)

Gunther hurried up the hill, sweat caked his face. He was almost to the cart and he thought he could make it the next ten feet but his trembling fingers failed and the back-achingly heavy wooden crates slipped from his grasp and crashed to the ground.

He rolled his shoulders and sighed, taking the opportunity to clasp his hands atop his head and catch his breath. The crate at the bottom of the stack broke open and collapsed. He frowned down at the mess of parchments fluttering along the stone path in the breeze.

He looked over his shoulder at his father down the hill at the docks, still bargaining with the ship captain that brought the overseas postage.

Gunther shook out his hands and knelt down to clean up the mess.  _ Can they not use bags for this?  _ He picked up the scattered envelopes and stuffed them through the cracks of the other boxes.

He paused, for one letter in particular caught his eye. Colorful with lots of lines and shapes. Deep blue, fancy script read at the top of the page: 

_ Jestival _ . 

Beneath it, a blue wax emblem. He flipped it over and read the text on the back.

_ Attention court jesters of the world! It is that time again. The annual fools’ workshop is being held at the same location as per usual: Castillo de la Vida of Gijón, Spain. On the same dates as per usual: June 8-14. Shown to your royal employer, the wax stamp shall grant you, and one other guest, admittance. Join us for our seven-day class, revitalizing your repertoire for the satisfaction of your royal court. See you soon! _

“Gunther!” 

Gunther leapt at the familiar sound. He glanced over to see his father lumbering up the hill. He folded the invitation down and wedged it in his belt. He quickly brought the crates to the cart before his father approached.

Magnus’ heavy hand gripped his son’s shoulder. “What were you doing, boy? Do not drag your feet with my work at stake.”

“Yes, father.”

“Take the cart up to the square and the local clerk will take it from there.” Magnus ordered sternly. “Afterward, go straight to the castle for your afternoon lessons.” 

“Yes, father.”

The man turned on his heel and started back down to the docks to attend to more shipments.

“I will see you at sundown!” Gunther called but his father did not reply. He walked around to the front of the cart and his cares melted. “Estrid!”

The horse nickered and stomped her hoof at Gunther’s embrace. Estrid was the clerk’s family’s horse. She had a shiny copper coat, white ankles as if she were donning stockings, and an inky black braided mane and tail. He loved her.

He folded her lead in his hands and started toward the village. They exchanged a glance. He looked to her and rose an eyebrow. He liked to imagine her reply.

_ The usual, Gunther? _

_ Quite the usual, Estrid. Incompetent, the lot of them. _

_ Oh, now that is not true! There is Theodore. _

_ It matters not. That is  _ Jane’s  _ mentor. _

They both recoiled and Gunther laughed a little.

_ What about the new kitchen lad, Leofstan? _

Gunther walked a little faster.  _ Oh would you look at that, Estrid, we have arrived. I shall see you next time I slave for my father’s dishonest practice.  _ He patted her withers and handed the lead off to the clerk.

Gunther held the invitation in his hands behind his back when he approached Jester in the royal gardens. The fool had his back turned as balanced on the edge of the fountain, humming to himself.

“Jester.” Gunther said suddenly.

Jester jumped and let out a strangled shriek as he tumbled back into the fountain. He poked his head up from the water.

“Gunther!” His voice cracked. “You _ cannot  _ sneak up on me like that! I am fragile. You know this.”

“Indeed I do.” He replied, rolling his eyes. Jester clambered out of the water, his blue suit drenched. 

“So what did you need?” He asked. He bent over and shook out his wet hair like a mutt. 

“You got an invitation in the mail. To Jestival.”

Jester’s head whipped up, his hair spraying Gunther with water. “Jestival!”

Gunther folded his arms. “You seem rather excited.”

“Well, I am. A break from work surrounded by like minds. Who would not be?”

“I suppose you are right. But seven whole days of lessons. Lectures, sitting at a desk and writing—”

“Oh, no. Jestival is not like that. Do you really think any event run by a bunch of fools would resemble anything of the like?” Jester said and then stared at him for a moment.

“What?”

“You should come.” He took the parchment and looked it over. “Guests are allowed this year, right? Yes.”

Gunther was confused. “Uh, what about Jane?”

“What  _ about  _ Jane?”

He was not expecting to be prompted for clarification. “...Are you no longer friends?”

“Oh,” He looked at the parchment again with a strange expression, a gaze Gunther could not read. “Jestival is not—It is not really Jane’s setting—” He stopped himself and began again. “I doubt Jane would want to leave her knightly duties for two months.”

“Two months? It reads the classes are only—”

“Travel time, Gunther. This is in Spain, remember?”

“Oh. Right.”

“And...” Jester added earnestly. “you seem like you need the break more than she.”

Gunther’s brow furrowed.

“So?”

He sighed. “Thank you. For the offer, Jester. But there is no chance in heaven or hell my father would allow that. Besides, I cannot leave my duties either. I must decline.” He turned away and started toward the courtyard.

“Wait!” Jester called out, scrambling and shuffling in front of him, shoes sloshing with water. “I believe you misunderstand the magnitude of this event. Do not worry about your duties, you can study and practice on the trip there! You shall have plenty of time, right? I shall speak with the knights about it. I wager even Magnus Breech would not dare to turn down the compensations.”

Gunther stopped. “...Compensations?”

“Jestival is hosted by the wealthiest of the wealthy Spanish royalty. They requite each kingdom for the court jester—and guest’s—absence.”

“Why? Why would they do that?”

“It is… It is better if you see why for yourself.”

“This is sounding too good to be true.”

“For the world you have come to know, it certainly does. So, yes or no? Would you like to come?”

Gunther did not like Jester’s ambiguity. However… the idea of a break from his father and his duties and the mundane castle life… was intriguing. The idea of such a mysterious adventure….

“Why not?” Gunther blurted. The sudden decision inspired a grin. He said it again. “Why not?”

Jester clapped him on the shoulder. “Right! You are going to love it!” He walked backwards toward the throne room, holding up the invitation. “I shall go talk to the king right away—”

Gunther took his wrist. “Wait.”

Jester did.

The squire hesitated. “I thought you hated me. Why are you so happy that I have agreed to come?”

The fool shook his head. “I hate no soul, Gunther. I may not approve of some of your choices, but I do not hate you.” His face became unreadable once again. “The world, the people, the culture of Jestival. It is not meant for everybody, but sometimes those it  _ is  _ meant for... never get to experience it. And of all my ballads, that fact is most tragic thing I know.”

Jester looked at him again and smiled genuinely. “The letter usually arrives only a couple days or so before the ship. Better get packing.”

And with that, the soaking fool jingled up the steps and disappeared into the throne room. As the door shut, the lady-in-waiting scolded him and he swore to clean up his mess.

Gunther was not sure what to think. He wanted to go, of course. He did not know much about it, but the adventure was enough. A voyage by ship all the way to Spain! And he assumed if he did not end up enjoying whatever Jestival turned out to be, he could explore a nearby city or visit the beach.

He stopped himself; he did not want to get his hopes up. He appreciated Jester’s effort, honestly, but he knew his father.

Later that day at practice, Gunther barely escaped the slash of Jane’s heavy wooden sword with a sloppy parry.

“Distracted today, are we Gunther?” She grunted.

The taunt brought his attention back to the sparring session.

“Only bored.” He faked a yawn and Jane smacked him on the shoulder with the flat of her blade. He could not help but snicker.

“Gunther!” Sir Ivon boomed from behind him. “What are you  _ doing _ , lad?!”

He straightened. “Sorry, Sir Ivon.”

“Saddle up, squire.” The knight grunted unhappily. “You will work a hog’s life before you leave for your little vacation.” 

Gunther’s heart skipped a beat and he cocked his head at the knight. “How did you know about that?”

“The king of course.”

“He told you I am to leave soon?” He clarified. “Really?”

“Yes!” Sir Ivon said steely. “Get on it then!”

Gunther beamed. He was going to Jestival!

Jane’s brow furrowed and she relaxed her stance. “You are leaving? Where? When?”

He turned and leapt into a low stance and readied his sword, suddenly full of energy. “Yes. Somewhere far away from  _ you _ . As soon as I can.” And he attacked before she could reply.

The rest of the day was busy. Through all his duties and activities, his eagerness kept his foot tapping and his fingers drumming against his leg. He returned from sentry duty and headed to the garden for dinner. He joined the group at the table illuminated by candlelight. Pepper handed him a bowl of the night’s meal. 

Jester stood and walked over to him on the end of the table. He clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. “Told you I would handle it.”

Gunther could not help but grin back.

Everyone pressed them about it but Jester would not reveal much. Gunther felt proud that he would be in on it soon as well. It felt good to be in on something that did not include his father’s misdeeds.

“Well,” Jester was saying, leaning on one leg propped up on the bench. “I  _ can _ tell you that there is an extravagant ball at the end of the week.”

A deep  _ ooh _ chorused from the table.

Pepper clapped excitedly. “Who do you think you are you both going to go with?”

“Dear Pepper,” Jester lilted. “What do you think the first six days are for?”

Everyone laughed and ooh’d.

“So… why Gunther?” Rake asked and Pepper elbowed his shoulder.

“I think I have seen you two talk directly maybe… thrice?” Smithy said in agreement.

For some reason, Gunther froze. He noticed Jester did too. Why?

Jester put an arm over his shoulders. “Gunther here has always secretly dreamt of travelling to Spain. He was handling the mail and came across my invitation.”

“And you will be gone for two whole months?” Rake said.

“I am going to bring all my knight’s code books and lessons.” Gunther said.

“And are you bringing you juggling stones and your silly hat, Jester?” Pepper teased.

“Absolutely.”

Jane leaned forward, chin in hand with a cheeky smile. “About that extravagant ball… whatever shall you two wear?”

“Ah, yes! I forgot. Jane, I shall need to borrow your most extravagant ball gown. Though I cannot promise it will come back unscathed. I may need to make a few adjustments. Sparkles on the sleeves, a delicate lace trim along the collar, a big puzzle piece on the skirt—” Jane hit his arm playfully and they both laughed.

Suddenly, the table quieted. Gunther, Jester, and Jane, sitting with their backs to the garden, all whipped around to see Magnus Breech shambling towards them, his gaze steely and set.

Gunther felt his heart drop and he looked at Jester bitterly. “Are you gonna handle this one too?”

“The king said he was going to negotiate with him.” He whispered back. “I was so sure… Gunther, I am so sor—”

“ _ Gunther _ .” His father said. “ _ Come _ .”

He obeyed. Jester’s hand discreetly brushed his as he passed. He approached his father, body tense and mind painfully aware of everyone behind him watching. The man exhaled shakily and grabbed Gunther’s upper arm and they left.

His father was quiet but the grip on his arm was all too easy to decipher. 

Magnus kept Gunther by his side until the ship came two days later. They happened to be at the docks when everyone came to say goodbye to Jester. He watched as King Caradoc and Gwendoline teased him, making him promise he will have all new content for them. Jane’s mother gripped his wrist and made him promise he will have all new content for the children. Cuthbert and Lavinia pouted and gave him a hug. Jane, Smithy, Rake, and Pepper approached.

He felt a tug in his chest. He turned to his father. “Father, may I please say goodbye?”

Magnus sputtered in reply. “I suppose.” He clipped. “But come right back.”

He nodded and jogged toward them. Among all the fool’s friends wishing him safe travels and saying they shall miss him, Gunther did not manage to get a word in until a horn on the ship blew loud, grabbing their attention.

Gunther set a hand on his shoulder. “I hope you have fun, Jester.”

“We will.” Jester replied with a smile. “I shall see you very soon.”

Gunther stood and watched as Jester left. The ship slowly pulled away from the docks, out of the harbor, and sailed off.

He rejoined his father and finished his chores. Jane and her friends had invited him to have dinner with them but he declined. They were not friends just because they felt sorry for him. He ate his dinner alone and went to bed early.

He lay awake most of the night, his mind racing with a missed opportunity. He was on the verge of slumber when his window shutters rattled. He blinked and looked over. A few minutes later, they rattled again but it sounded more like a… knock? He adjusted his cap and stood slowly, the planks beneath him creaking ever so slightly. 

His heart pounded. 

He picked up his wooden practice sword leaning against the wall and stalked carefully toward the window.

Another knock.

A voice whispered. “Gunther!”

He jumped. ... _ Jane? _

He pushed open the shutters.

Jane pulled off a hood and revealed her mop of red hair and grinning face. Pepper, Smithy, Rake appeared from around the corner, all clad in dark cloaks.

“This is weird.” Gunther said.

“Pack your bags, Gunther.” Jane said. “You are going to Jestival!”

Gunther glanced over his shoulder at his bedroom door then set down the sword and sighed. “My father forbade it, Jane. Besides, the ship already left.”

“The ship shall not be a problem!” Said Dragon proudly, poking his head around the wall. Everyone jumped and shushed him, holding their breaths for a moment, listening within the house, hoping they did not wake Magnus.

Pepper whispered, “You are nearly nineteen and nearly a knight, Gunther!”

He considered that for a moment.

Jane clasped her forearm with his, her gaze set. “Whatever happens, we will figure it out together. But your chance is slipping away.”

Gunther bit his lip and looked down. 

Nothing would ever be the same if he did this. The ultimate act of defiance against his father. Unforgivable. He could only imagine his rage when he would discover his absence. He would disown him. Magnus was paying for his knight’s training but he surely would not after this. Gunther could be a knight within the next year if he worked hard enough. But certainly not without payment.

He looked up at… his friends. His friends. He thought about Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore. The determination, the sureness in Jane’s voice, the pull of his heart.

Five minutes later, Gunther hopped out his window and mounted onto Dragon behind Jane. He waved goodbye and Dragon’s wings extended, ready to take flight.

She looked over her shoulder back at him. “Are you ready?”

Gunther did not look back. He nodded firmly. “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is appreciated !


End file.
